falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Repair
What would a Fallout game be without weapons? Well, it would still be a role-playing game, but sometimes the role you want to play is the guy who shoots people in the face. Players and Overseers should be able to find just about everything they need to lay waste to the myriad hostile creatures of the wasteland. Weapons are divided up into seven categories: unarmed augmentation (increases punch damage), small melee, large melee, thrown, small firearm, large firearm, and traps. However, despite these distinctions, weapons sometimes can be used in multiple ways. For example, a combat shotgun can be used as a firearm (shooting) or a melee weapon (butt smash). Using Weapons When a character makes an attack against another target, they must use an attack mode from their weapon against the specified target (character or hex). Though some critters may have special attack modes that fall outside of what is listed here, this list should encompass most weapons and attacks. Single Shot A single shot attack mode comes from a firearm. Though the weapon may have an explosion damage subtype, ultimately it is only fired at one target. Full damage listed for the weapon or ammo is applied to that target only. Double Shot This is identical to single shot, but two barrels are firing simultaneously. It is used rarely, mostly for weapons like double-barreled shotguns. Burst Burst attacks allow the attacker to fire off a number of rounds from a firearm in a very short period of time, always at one target. Weapons that are burst-capable will list the number of rounds the burst fires. All bursts suffer a 0/4/8 penalty to hit for rounds after the first. The first penalty is applied to the second round in the burst. The second is applied to all subsequent rounds. Only one attack roll is made for all rounds in the burst. E.g.: Frank has a 9mm submachinegun with a 6 round burst and a 0/4/8 burst penalty. He needs a 15 to hit his target. His total, after rolling, is 21, which is enough to hit. The second round has a 4 penalty, pushing him to 15, which still hits. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth rounds are at 13, so they all miss. The critical hit and critical fail chance for a weapon that uses a burst is increased by 1 for each round fired out of the gun. A submachine gun that fires 6 shots per burst has its critical chances affected by +6%, how ever, critical hits and fails are only applied to the last shot fired. Spray Spray attacks are typically used with "scatter" ammunition like buckshot or a multi-projectile energy weapons or chemical throwers. Spray attacks work somewhat like burst attacks, but there are a few fundamental differences. When fired, a Spray attack targets an opponent like a typical single shot weapon, but when it hits should there be another opponent within point blank range in a small cone of the targeted foe, he may be hit at a -4 penalty. Should there be another foe within a small cone within Close Range (x2 range) treat that target as being attacked at a -11 penalty. Throws and Lobs Lobs and throws use the Throw skill, but may be performed with a variety of items (even non-weapons). Throws travel in a straight line and are intended to cause damage with the force of the attack. Lobs can be thrown at hex targets even if the attacker does not have a line of sight, though he or she must be able to reasonably reach said target with a vertical arc. A lob is not intended to cause direct harm, but to get the item into a specified hex. Lobs are often used to toss grenades into the center of a crowd or to toss equipment to allies. Lobs have half the range that the item normally uses (use improvised weapon rules for non-weapons) and suffer a 4 penalty to hit Overload Characters using weapons that take SECs or MFCs as their primary ammo can perform an action called "overloading". The overload action itself is a standard action, but the process takes one or more full rounds. For each round of overloading, the weapon will effectively fire another charge of ammunition during a single shot. Performing one round of overloading costs twice as much ammunition as a single shot would normally require. Once the overload maximum has been reached, it costs one shot worth of ammunition per round to hold the overload (regardless of the number of overloads that have been performed). A character can release the overload harmlessly as an action. Cones There are two important terms that may come up in a few of the attack modes: narrow cone and wide cone. A narrow cone is defined as a 30º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and the middle of an adjacent hex face from the center of a hex that contains both. A wide cone is defined as a 60º cone, the angle between a hex vertex and an adjacent hex vertex from the center of a hex that contains both. Players need not use cones strictly on the hex vertices and faces, but a cone originating from their hex will always have its source at the center of their hex. A hex and its occupant(s) are considered to be "inside" a cone if more than half of the hex is within the cone. Cones angles that fill the exact same fraction of hexes on the left and right should be specified as left-biased or right-biased hexes. A left-biased cone will affect hexes on the left and a right-biased cone will affect hexes on the right. Weapon Durability and Repair When you loot a gun, or buy one at a shop, determine the HP by rolling 1d10. For each point of Health missing from a weapon, it loses 5% of its value and gain a -1 to accuracy (if a projectile firing weapon), or -1 Damage (if a Melee type weapon) If two weapon are similar in type their parts may be combined to restore HP. You choose one weapon to break down for parts and one weapon to repair. The broken down weapon contributes 50% of it HP to the weapon being repaired. Should the weapon being broken down have 0 HP, it still repairs 1 HP. If a weapon restores another's HP above 10, then the remaining HP becomes spare parts that may be used to repair that specific gun at a later time. Purchasing Weapon Repair *A Weapon can be repaired by a mearchant for 20% of the gun's max value per point of HP Weapon Matinence Kit *A weapon Matinence kit may be used to improve the condition by 1 HP. It cannot be used on a weapon that has 0 HP. The kit is used up in the process. *300 Caps Gun Repair Kit *Should a weapon's HP reach 0, a weapon repair kit may be used to bring a gun's HP back up to 1. The kit is used up in the process. *500 Caps Duct Tape and Wonderglue *If a Melee Weapon's max value is 250 caps or less, it can be repaired 1 HP by using a roll of duct tape or wonder glue industrial epoxy. *50 Caps Firearms Name, Cal, Clip Internal - Price *Burst: *Damage: *Range: *ST req:Break Action Large Firearm Large firearms typically include weapons like rifles, shotguns and machineguns. A large firearm fired one-handed requires 3 more strength then its base requirement and suffers a -4 penalty to hit. They can be used as large improvised melee weapons at normal penalties to hit (used two-handed). *BA - Bolt Action *SA - Semi-Automatic *FA - Fully Auto *HM - Heavy Machine Gun *SR - Single Action Revolver *DR - Double Action Revolver *LA - Leaver Action *PA - Pump Action *SB - Single Barrel *DB - Double Barrel *P* - Pistol Grip *R* - Rifle Grip *H*- Hip Fired *S* - Shoulder Mounted *B* - Belt Fed Shotguns .410 Ga Single Barrel Rifle - 250 Caps *1 Shot *Damage: 1d10+4, DT x2 *Range: 8-35 *ST req: -2 20ga Double Stack Barrel, 2 In - 500 Caps *Single, Double Shot *Damage: 1d10+8, DT x2 *Range: 2-8 *ST req: -1 12ga Double Barrel, 2 In - 750 *Single, Double Shot *Damage:1d10+12, DT x2 *Range: 2-10 *ST req: 0 Name, Cal, Clip Internal - Price *Burst: *Damage: *Range: *ST req: Name, Cal, Clip Internal - Price *Burst: *Damage: *Range: *ST req Break Action Single-Shot Rifles Semi-Automatic Rifles Automatic Assault Rifles Heavy Automatic Weapons Small Firearms Small firearms are light enough to be fired with one hand. They can be used as improvised melee weapons for a Smash at normal penalties (not used two-handed). Semi-Automatic Pistols Revolvers *The .22 Wasp requires such little force to pull the double action, that it is as accurate as if it were a single action gun Break Action Pistols Machine Pistols Custom Firearms Ammo Modifiers: Fire Rate Range Bonus: *Bolt Action guns use a manualy opperated leaver to pull back the reciever, eject a casing and chamber the next round all with one use of the leaver *Single Action guns require the hammer to be cocked back before the trigger is able to be pulled. *Single Action revolvers act identicly to other single action guns, however the cocking of the hammer also rotates the cylinder. *Double Action Revolvers use the power of the trigger being pulled back to cock the hammer and then release it. These guns take considerable pressure to pull the trigger and are often used in revolvers to rotate the cylinder as well as fire a round, though they are found in some breech loading guns *Leaver Action guns, similar to bolt action, use a back-and-fourth crank mechanism to eject, chamber and cock the gun. *Semi-Automatic guns use the power of the bullet to force back the hammer and chamber the next round, leading to an easy trigger pull and quick cycling of rounds. *Automatic Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Gun Style Modifier: Magazine Style Modifier: *Breech Loading guns are guns that carry only one round per barrel at any one time, they typicaly load from the back in conjunction with a break neck mechanism, or single bolt. *Mag Tubes are internal magazines attached to the gun that allow for individual rounds to be chambered into the gun. these are most often employed in pump shotguns or leaver action rifles, but can often times be found in other types of guns *Revolvers are metal cylenders that contain rounds that rotate into place infront of the barrel. After the round is spent, the next round in the cycle is rotated in its place *Magazines are metal containers that contain horizontaly stacked rounds resting on a spring. The magazine is inserted into firearm and one by one the rounds are removed and chambered. *Belt Fed guns use individual rounds held together by metal bands. It can theoreticly keep firing an infinite number of rounds assuming the user has enough bands and rounds and the gun does not break or jam while in use. Gun Costs based on Tier *Tier 1 - 75 Caps *Tier 2 - 100 Caps *Tier 3 - 125 Caps *Teir 4 - 150 Caps *Teir 5 - 250 Caps *Tier 6 - 500 Caps *Tier 7 - 750 Caps *Tier 8 - 1,000 Caps *Tier 9 -1,500 Caps *Tier 10 -2,000 Caps *Tier 11 - 2,500 Caps *Tier 12 - 3,000 Caps *Tier 13 - 4,000 Caps *Tier 14 - 5,000 Caps *Tier 15 - 6,000 Caps *Tier 16 - 8,000 Caps Energy Weapons Special Qualities Recharger Gun *AKA, "that six-pound-piece-of-shit-laser-gun". A small laser, the recharger gun is laser mount wrapped atop a fission cell with a makeshift grip and trigger. It also has a small guage below the sights that tell what charge the gun is at. Because the weapon uses a fission cell, it is able to theoreticly fire an inifnate amout of low power lasers, but because of this heavy battery, it is a tad cumbersome. It is able to recharge at a low rate of 1 shot per round. While not the most powerful of energy weapons, it is highly useful as a backup weapon or money saver due to the non-use of amunition. It also comes with a small flashlight mounted at the front. Tri-Beam Laser *The Tri Beam Laser fires in a narrow cone, it can hit the three nearest opponents within this cone. If there is only one or two foes present, two beams hit the nearest one. Multi-Plasma Rifle *The Multi-Plasma Rifle fires in a narrow cone, it can it the three nearest opponents. If there is only one or two foes present, two projectiles hit the nearest one. Gatling Laser *That Gatling Laser may be hooked up to a backpack that can "belt feed" as many electron charge pack charges as it needs LAER *The LAER Deals two types of damage at once, 1d12+2 Heat (Laser) damage, and 12+10 Energy Damage Zap Gun *On Critical Hits, this gun Stuns foes for 1d6 rounds rather then double damage Arc Welder *On Critical Hits, this gun Stuns foes for 1d6 rounds rather then double damage Tesla Cannon *On Critical Hits, this gun Stuns foes for 1d6 rounds rather then double damage Gauss Weapons *Gauss weapons require a single charge from a Microfission cell to propell their 2mm slug. This mean that they require 1 new Microfission cell (24 charges) for every 24 2mm slugs fired. This is reloaded sepratly. Radiation Gun *This gun fires in a wide cone Melee Weapons Improvised Melee attacks Smashes are performed with items that are not intended for hand-to-hand combat (e.g.: the butt of a rifle) and use the following statistics: Small Item Smash (Pistol-whip): *Damage: 1d6 *Accuracy: -2 Large Item Smash (Rifle-bash): *Damage: 1d8 *Accuracy: -4 One handed melee weapons: ST + Weapon Damage Two handed and Unarmed modifier: (2 x ST) + Weapon Damage Large Melee Weapons All two handed Melee weapons are considered Heavy weapons and thus cannot be used in the same round as a movement action. However, charges are still permitted, assuming the attacker DID move during the move phase. On critical hits all two handed weapons knock foes down. Medium Club *A lightweight two-handed bludgeon. Along the lines of a baseball bat, 9-Iron golf club, broken board or other such whacking tool. Low ends would be make shift weapons like sticks and boards(1-3 HP), medium would be light metals such as golf clubs or lengths of rebar(4-6 HP) and higher end ones are baseball bats and similar heafty but light clubs. Large Club *A massive, crude makeshift crudgle meant for slow brutal swings. A chunk of cement attached at the end of rebar, a sledge or a heafty piece of pipe conduet. Lower end versions of these weapons would be lengths of pipe (1-3 HP), medium would be wraped rebars or solid poles (4-6 HP), and sledges would be high end (7-10 HP). Two-Handed Blade *Hand forged two handed swords, axes and spears, makeshift bumper blades, helicopter arms sharpended to a brutal edge, fireman's axes. Anything realy big with a sharp edge. Spears are the low end versions of these weapons (1-3 HP), Axes middle (4-6 HP), and swords high end (7-10) Chainsaw *Damage: 1d8 *Burst Damage: 1d8+2 *Ammo: 1 MFC per 12 hits *Special: Attacks in bursts (3) *4 STR *Capacity: 1 MFC *You know what this is. Powed by micro fission cells now'adays do to lack of gasoline. EMP Axe *Damage: 1d8+2, 2d6+10 Energy *Requirements: -1 STR *Special: Deals EMP Damage *Ammo: MFC (10 uses) *Less of an axe, and more of a high wattage contact afixed to a metal arm. perfect for stunning foes or disabling machines. Industrial Welder *Damage: 1d8, 2d6+8 Heat, -8 DR *Requirements: 4 ST *Ammo: MFC (10 uses) *An industrial Plasma cutter repurposed for defense. Super Sledge *Damage: 2d10+8, 1d10 (Kinetic) *Requirements: 5 ST *Ammo: MFC (4 charge per uses, 5 uses for a full cell) *A kinitec storage device affixed to a sledge to deliver incredably devistating force upon contact. Battaries not included. Small Melee Weapons Light Club *A light weight whacking implement, such as a chair leg, nights sticks, a wooden war club, or rolling pin. Low end objects in this would be sticks or table legs (1-3 HP), rolling pins or night sticks would be medium (4-6 HP), and war clubs or spiked clubs would be high end (7-9 HP) Solid Club *A heafty metal or solid bashing device, such as a lead pipe, hammer, wrench, or crowbar. Nighty-night! Rod based clubs like rebar or tire jacks would be low end (1-3 HP), wrenches and lead pipes would be med (4-6 HP) and crowbars or monkey wrenches would be high end (7-10 HP) Small Knife *A stilleto, shiv, switchblade, razor or broken bottle. An easy to hide, quick to use, accurate, and suprisingly deady (when in the right hands) device. Lower quality knives would be letter openers or shaving razors (1-3 HP), Medium would be kitchen knives (4-6 HP), and high would be switch blades (7-10 HP) Knife *A stilleto, shiv, switchblade, kitchen knife, razor or broken bottle. An easy to hide, quick to use, accurate, and suprisingly deady (when in the right hands) device. Used for chopping and slashing, but not particularly for warfare. Combat Knife *A trenchknife, bayonete, meat cleaver, or bowie knife. Perfect for skinning deathclaws or threatining traders. Now THATS a knife. Sword *Balanced slashing tools of combat. Chinese oficer's swords, Katanas and Med-evil replicas, hand axes, ETC. Laser Saw *Damage: 1d6, 2d6+4 Heat (Laser) *Requirements: 3 STR *Ammo: SEC (10 Uses) *Damage on called shots to limbs is considered +50% higher for the purpose of determining cripples *A short range horizontal laser planeing tool used normaly to slowly cut metal, but no repurposed to cut Raiders. Death Claw Knife *Damage: 1d6, Ignores all DT *Requires -1 ST *100% Critical fail chance *The legendary talon of a deathclaw, wrapped at the end and used as a brutal combat knife. Because it is made out of an organic material it is much more flimsey and will break slightly with every use Shiskebab *Damage: 1d8+8, 1d10 Fire Damage *Requirements: 2 ST *Ammo: Flamer Fuel 8 Quart (32 uses) *A Sharpened blade wreathed in fire. Fuled via tube by a gastank backpack. Ripper *Non-Burst Damage: 1d6 *Burst Damage: 1d6+2, -5 DT *Requirements: 2 STR *Ammo: SEC (20) *Special: Burst (3) *A fully functional one handed chain blade fuled by small energy cells Stun Batton *Damage: 1d6, 2d10 +2 Energy *Requirements: 0 STR *Ammo: MFC *Capacity: MFC (20) *Want to keep the peace? Non-leathely zap foes into submition with this handy cattle prod or taser stick! Also highly effective versus machines. Unarmed Punches and Kicks Without weapons, most creatures can still make punches and kicks. These are strikes with hands/forepaws/pseudopods/feet and similar appendages. Without augmentation, punches and kicks have the following stats: Punch: *Damage: 1d6 (non lethal) Kick: *Damage: 2d6 (non lethal) *Accuracy: -2 Super Mutants gain a +2 damage to unarmed attacks because of their size Augmented Unarmed Attacks Unarmed weapons are typically smaller then other types of melee weapons, however this affords them a versitility in regards to freeing up the hand of the user for other objects. Because they are wrapped around, rather then in the hand, the player may be considered armed with the weapon while the other two hands may fight as usual with a slight penalty. Fist Wrap *Makes unarmed attacks deal lethal damage *This weapon has no health. *Special: +10% Critical FAIL chance, on critical fails, the same amount of damage is delt to the player, regardless of their DT. *This is essentialy a makeshift fist weapon, such as a wad of car keys, dog tags, or roll of quarters being held, or sharp objects such as nails or broken glass taped about the fist. Brass Knuckles *Heavy metal tool wrapped around the knuckles to cause maximum pain with little effort. Spiked Knuckles *Same as above, but with spikes or studs pointing out the front Bladed Gauntlet *This cumbersome writst wrap consists of sharp cerated blades bound to the hand and fist of the user. Its heavy, but brutaly effective. Balistic Fist *Ammo: .410 ga *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Capacity: 4 Internal load *Damage: 1d6 +4 damage to unarmed and fires a .410 round (1d10+4) *Special: The balistic fist is a specialized unarmed weapon, It has a pressure activated spike extending above the fist attached to a small .410 shotgun mount. When the attacker makes a successful punch and does damage to the target they fire a 100% acurate round. When ever a round is spent, the emptied shell is automaticly ejected out of the weapon and a new round chambered. Since the shotgun round is fired directly at point blank, it does not recieve its typical x1.5 DT penalty. Industrial Fist *Ammo: MFC (24 uses) *Obtrusive Penalty: -5 *Damage: 1d6 +2 Damage *Special: Can use a burst attack on hit (0/-2/-4) to do an aditional 1d10 Damage, -5 DT. Each use of the burst costs 1 (3 per full burst) charges of a small energy cell. *This prewar-hardware is a pnumaticly extending circular saw attached to the back of a glove. Power Fists *Ammo: SEC (24 Uses) *Obtrusive Penalty: -4 *Damage: 1d6 +3 Damage *Special: This powerful, hi-tech gauntlet has a pnumatic plate attached to the end that deals an adational 2d6+6 Damage on melee hits. Each hit drains the cell by 1 charge. Mantis Fist *Damage: 1d6 +8 Damage, -4 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Special: +25% Critical fail *This Gauntlet has the large, razor sharp forearm of a giant mantis strapped to it. While powerful, because it is made of an organic material it will wear out faster then other weapons. Death Claw Fist *Damage: 1d6 +8 Damage, -10 DT *Obtrusive Penalty: -5 *Special: +20% Critical fail *This wrist brace has the legendary sharp talons of a death claw mounted to it. While powerful, because it is made of an organic material it will wear out faster then other weapons. Zap Glove *Ammo:1 SEC/ 2 Charges per Shot (12 Uses) *Damage: 1d6, +1d8+20 (Energy) *Obtrusive Penalty: -3 *Special: Critical hits stun the foe for 1d2 Rounds *This glove has an electric EMP plate attached to the front. Any time a foe is punched, it will send out a massive jolt of electricity. Thrown Grenades Grenades typicaly do not deal normal critical damage, but have secondary effects instead. A grendae must wait its proper delay time before it explodes, which is typicaly 1 round. A player holding a grenade must declare when he is pulling the pin/ lighting a fuse to a thrown explosive and may throw the explosive any action phase there after. Some grenades explode when suddenly jarred after being primed, such as Molotove coctails. These are able to explode on direct contact with a foe. Foes have a chance to both see a grenade and throw it back, should the spot the grenade while it is still live, they may throw it back as their action (they must be within 1 Sq to throw it however). To see the grenade, them must suceed on a 15 Investigation check. To determine how to hit a foe with a hand thrown or launched object, use the following rule: Use the throw skill againts the target's AC. If the check wins against the AC, it is a direct hit and thrown weapons such as hatchets and spears deal damage, and grenades will hit and deal 1 damage and detonate as per usual. should the skill fail, the target will land in a position arournd the foe based on 1d8, then 1d4 squares away from that position. The folloing chart shows where a thrown object will land: Thrown weapon range is equil to 6+ST Thrown Melee Weapons Rock *Damage: 1d2 *Critical hits knock opponents back 1 hex *Free Throwing Knife *Damage: 1d6 + 8 *Crit Chance x2 *Critical Damage x4 *10 Caps *5 Pack, 45 Caps Launchers and Thrown Weapons Launchers are weapons designed to lob or spray a projectile at or upon a target, unlike Firearms, which fire a round in an almost straight line. These weapons attack with the same rules as grenades (though with greater range) and misses are subject to the 1d8, 1d6 rule. Fat-Boy 25mm Grenade Rifle *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 12 *Modes: Single Grenade Machine Gun *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 24 *Range: 15 *Modes: Single, Burst (4) Grenade Pistol *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 7 *Modes: Single 25mm Anti-Personel Rifle *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 5 *Range: 10 *Modes: Burst (2) 25mm Grenade Mount *Ammo: 25mm Grenade *Damage: 1d4+1 x 5 *Splash Radius: 1 Hex, 50% 2 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 5 *Modes: Single 40mm Grenade Rifle *Ammo: 40mm Grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Splash Radius: 2 Hex, 50% 4 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 12 *Modes: Single 40mm Grenade Mount *Ammo: 40mm Grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Splash Radius: 2 Hex, 50% 4 Hex *Capacity: 1 *Range: 7 *Modes: Single Grenade Shotgun *Ammo: 40mm Grenade *Damage: 1d6+3 x 5 *Splash Radius: 2 Hex, 50% 4 Hex *Capacity: 4 *Range: 12 *Modes: Single (Pump Action) Traps Tripwire Bomb *An explosive hooked to a tripwire or other activator. *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concusive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Special: Can be hooked up to an electronic item to explode on activation *Arm: 10 *Disarm: 15 *Delay: None Landmine *Damage 1d6+4 x 5 Concussive *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Special: They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. *Arm: 5 *Disarm: 10 *Delay: up to 10 rounds *Price: Pulse Mine *Damage: 2d6+4 x 5 Energy Damage *Area: 2 Sq, 1/2 Damage 4 Sq *Special: They are triggered by the presence within 10' of active electronics with a threshold of tiny, small, large, or great (creature size) set by the character. Multiple creatures can effectively count as a larger creature for purposes of setting a pulse mine off. *Arm: 5 *Disarm: 10 *Delay: up to 10 rounds *Price: Bear Trap *Damage: 2d8+6 (8-22) *Special: Bear traps have a 5 Difficulty to set and disarm. They are triggered by pressure on their hex, set by the character for between 5 and 4000 lbs. When a steel trap is sprung, it automatically hits and causes a crippled leg. Time Bomb *A timed explosive attached to a tripwire *Damage: 1d2+3 x 5 Concusive *Area: 1 Sq, 1/2 Damage 2 Sq *Special: Can be hooked up to an electronic item to start count down on activation *Special: Can be wrapped together using Trap skill to do +10 Damage for each additional dynamite *Arm: 10 *Disarm: 15 *Delay: 1 round to 24 hours Shotshell Trap *A 12ga shotgun shell bored through a mousetrap, creating a deadly tripwire activator Foot Trap *A simple 3x3x2 ft pit filled with sharp spikes. when the victem walks on it, the concealed surface gives way to have their foot impaled. Spring trap *A large spike or searies of spikes attached to a bent branch or other flexable arm. when activated the trap will violently swing at the victem stabbing or impaling them. Weapon Mods Weapon mods are pieces of equipment that can be effectively "socketed" onto a weapon to modify the weapon's properties. Unlike weapon attributes (below), weapon mods are physical pieces of equipment that can be removed and used as stand-alone items. Most weapon mods have a caliber associated with them upon creation or discovery. Such mods can only be used on equipment of a like caliber. E.g.: A 9mm extended magazine could be used on a 9mm autoloader or a 9mm submachinegun, but not on a .45 autoloader. Every weapon mod occupies a slot on the weapon. Only one item can occupy a slot at any given time. Scope An ocular scope with cross hair mounted on top of the gun. This allows for more accurate long range shots, but creates problems at closer ranges. The gun is considered to have +50% range, but suffers a penalty on hitting foes at half this newly modified range. Expanded Magazines Expanded magazines can be used on all magazine type weapons, as they are simply larger versions of the origanal magazines, and can store 20% (round up) more muntions per magazine than standard. Brass Bin Brass bins can be used on all conventional belt-fed submachineguns, assault rifles, machineguns, and miniguns. The Brass Tech from all fired rounds is automatically deposited in the brass bin. Silencer Muzzle Silencers can be used on all conventional ballistic autoloaders, rifles, machinepistols, machineguns, submachineguns and assault rifles. Weapons equipped with a silencer have their Noise Level reduced by 5. Making Weapons To make weapons, characters need access to a Mechanics Shop, one of the workshops. They also need to have a working knowledge of Mechanics and Firearms. To make a workable Firearm, a character needs a skill total equal to or great than 20x the Tech Level of the item. E.g.: Bob wants to make a .22 Rifle. The .22 Rifle has a TL of 5, so he would need a skill total of 100 to make it. For Tech ingredients, use the following list: *Autoloaders: 2 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip) *Machineguns: 5 Metal Tech, 4 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock/grip) *Miniguns: 6 Metal Tech, 6 Spring Tech, 1 Motor Tech + 3 Vacuum Tech or 1 Circuitry Tech *Revolvers: 2 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip) *Rifles/Shotguns: 4 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock) *Submachineguns: 3 Metal Tech, 3 Spring Tech + 2 Plastic Tech or 2 Wood Tech (stock/grip) *Plasma Weapons: + 2 Fusion Tech *Laser Weapons: + 1 Fusion Tech, 1 Optics Tech *Melee and Unarmed Weapons, TL < 4: A total of 2 Tech, Metal or Wood, as appropriate (4 Tech for Large) Special Weapons: *Flamethrower: 5 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech *Hand Flamer: 3 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech *Laser Saw: 2 Metal Tech, 1 Optics Tech, 1 Fusion Tech *Pistol Katar: 3 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech *Power Fist: 3 Metal Tech, 1 Motor Tech *Ripper: 4 Metal Tech, 1 Motor Tech, 1 Gear Tech + 3 Vacuum Tech or 1 Circuitry Tech *Tesla Glove: 3 Metal Tech, 2 Fusion Tech + 9 Vacuum Tech or 3 Circuitry Tech An item takes a number of hours to make equal to Tech Level * # of techs used. E.g.: A 9mm Autoloader (TL 6, Mechanics) requires: 2 Metal Tech, 2 Spring Tech + 1 Plastic Tech or 1 Wood Tech (grip). The character must have a Mechanics skill of 120, access to a Mechanics Shop, and must work on it for 30 hours (6 TL * 5 Tech count). If another character wants to assist, he or she may do so if he or she has half of the total skill requirements necessary. This cuts the total time required by 25%. Only one character may assist (two in the shop at a time). Breakdown: In addition to salvaging Tech from creatures and ruins, characters may also breakdown items for Tech. Breaking down items takes half the time it requires to build it, requires half the skill, and yields half the tech (all rounded down). E.g.: Breaking down the afore-mentioned 9mm Autoloader would require a 60 Mechanics, access to a Mechanics Shop (or a Lil' Shop, since the requirement is under 75), take 15 hours, and give back 1 Metal Tech, 1 Spring Tech, and 0 Plastic/Wood Tech. Category:Simple system